


just walk away

by Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Texting, gyro create iron suit lookin, so fen as lin lmao, yeah it might get angsty, yo daffy and bugz r actors and fen is part time technician w gyro but also music composer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie/pseuds/Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie
Summary: chaos thats allchaos in a chat fic
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Della Duck/Penumbra, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Mark Beaks & Gyro Gearloose, platonic shit too
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	just walk away

**Author's Note:**

> so as im writing my other series, id like to entertain yall w a chat fic since me writingt he other chapters and shite taking 4 ever
> 
> moony - della (chat host)  
> catdaddy - gyro (admin rights)  
> sheldonuhh - daffy  
> doc - bugs  
> best dad - donald  
> leave a mark: mark  
> mcquack/jetpack: launchpad  
> maskedmallard: drake  
> blatheringblatherskite: fenton  
> chemisdree: gandra  
> deweyactgay: dewey  
> carole askin: louie  
> bignerd: huey  
> Violet Sabrewing (biggestnerd): violet  
> webzzy: webby  
> 022/.22: bentina  
> maskedmallard: drake  
> money bags: scrooge

**the big kids (10)**

_3:08 AM_

catdaddy: dead chat WAKE UP

catdaddy: please i am bored

sheldonuhh: go fuck yourself its like 3am and some of us r trying to bed

catdaddy: bold of you to assume i havent

sheldonuhh: sir…

catdaddy: anyways, you're never awake whats wrong 

sheldonuhh: ?? okay wgat r u implying gyro

catdaddy: why are you up

sheldonuhh: too busy being heart been broken

catdaddy: AHAJS so you got couch what did you do bro

sheldonuhh: I DONT KNOW

doc: exactly

catdaddy: Omg get out we are talking

doc: no

catdaddy: fine stay

sheldonuhh: omgee bugsy hij

doc: uhh hi

doc: sometimes yoy make me feel homophobic

catdaddy: LOL

sheldonuhh: HSJKJHW

sheldonuhh: RUDE??

doc: is that seriously coming from you daffy

moony: the triplets r asleep now i think

catdaddy: noooo tell them to wake up

sheldonuhh: yuh especially the nerd one

moony: fuck no they tire me out sum times i havent gotten sleop cause they wanna spend time w me all the time

catdaddy: ok and whos fault is that

sheldonuhh: shut up dont be insensitive

doc: youd know a thing or two about being insensitive

sheldonuhh: wow okay

moony: couple goals periyat xoxoxoxoxooxxo

catdaddy: is fenton awake

catdaddy: **@blatheringblatherskite** r u awake

sheldonuhh: shouldnt u know

catdaddy: why tf would i know whether the dudes awake or not

sheldonuhh: i thot yall were married or sum shitop[]

moony: WE- BYEHXKDJSHUIOD

doc: he can only hope

moony: HAJDH im kinda glad gloria’s not in this chat

catdaddy: wow u get to call her by her first name no fair

sheldonuhh: you would get to if you were married to fenton

doc: lol my parents donr even let you refer to them by last name daffy

moony: damn a heart break

**3:27 AM**

catdaddy: pms daffyshbnm,

sheldonuhh: okay

**3:45 AM**

_leave a mark is online_

moony: hi marikr

makrj

AMRK

catdaddy: take your time luv

moony: MARK

leave a mark: hi

catdaddy: no

_catdaddy has left the conversation_

leave a mark: okay fuck u too

moony: stop flirting my god

_moony added catdaddy_

catdaddy: Omgee della how sweet

moony: stfu

_best dad is online_

best dad: Why are you guys up? 

moony: hey bro

best dad: Della go to sleep

moony; no

best dad: Why not

moony: because i dont need it dipshit

best dad: That last word was really unnecessary.

moony: your presence is unnecessary

best dad: I

okay

moony: anyways,

best dad: I just scrolled up! You were complaining about not getting enough sleep, yet here you are

catdaddy: damn donald

_catdaddy changed best dad's username to spit fax_

moony: :C but now i dont wanna sleep

spit fax: :l go to bed

moony: fine

spit fax: Gyro change my user back 

D:

**4:01 AM**

catdaddy: no lol

sheldonuhh: spit fax

since when has donald spit fax

catdaddy: scroll uo stupiud

sheldonuhh: not worth it 

catdaddy: fair

**2003 gang (3)**

**4:24 AM**

catdaddy: yknow this groupchat name makes it seem like we were born in 2003

sheldonuhh: lowkey does though

doc: anyways, wouldnt it make more sense if it was 2004 gang 

sheldonuhh: no shut up lol

catdaddy: we met in 2003 anyways

doc: but we became friends in 2004

sheldonuhh: wish we hadnt

doc: second that

catdaddy: third that

doc: actually then i wouldnt of met daffy

sheldonuhh: isnt that your dream 

doc: no ur my husband

sheldonuhh: i am???

catdaddy: 1) stop making me feel like a third wheel 2) you got married 5 years ago hjsmb

sheldonuhh: rally

doc: yes you idiot

sheldonuhh: whyd we even get married

catdaddy: my cue to leave cause this is gonna get sappy 

sheldonuhh: noo stayhb yhdjklwh

doc: can you come upstairs for a minute daffy

sheldonuhh: omgee ok

catdaddy: disgusting i am just a children

**8:03 AM**

_catdaddy is online_

catdaddy: penis droplet

sheldonuhh: HI GRUIRO 

catdaddy: piss 😂

catdaddy: 🚶♂️

sheldonuhh: pissisisisisisipsi

catdaddy: okay not to sound like a simp but **@moony** you look good today 

_moony is online_

moony: 1) i look good everyday (minus eye bags) 2) SIMP

sheldonuhh: simp simp simpsimpsimpsjolsn 

spit fax: What does Simp mean? 

sheldonuhh: i feel like an accurate definition is like

donald, 

but it's like a man 👨 who foolishly 😈😪 overvalues 💰💸 a woman 🤦♀️ and puts her on a pedestal 🏛

y’know

spit fax: What?? 

moony: an uncle sorta

moony: *incel

moony: tf 

spit fax: i 

okay???? but never mind whatever

_doc is online_

doc: daddy can you get on set bitch

doc: *daddy

doc: *daddy 

doc: lord give me patience istg

catdaddy: HSJSJD??? 

sheldonuhh: no idea who you’re talking to rn but i am a visible candidate 

doc: *daffy i swear sometimes autocorrect is telling me things 

sheldonuhh: that i’m daddy

doc: please just get out of the dressing room we’ve been waiting for an hour 

sheldonuhh: no 

moony: daffy.. 

moony: what are you even doing in the dressing room lmaoo?? 

moony: i take it back i don’t wanna know

catdaddy: he was in a call with me stuoid 

catdaddy: *stupid 

sheldonuhh: yeah stuoid 😐 

doc: i’m giving you 10 seconds 

sheldonuhh: okay bye gays 

spit fax: Good riddance 

catdaddy: fr fr 

but bye babe

**le manoir (13)**

Money bags: I finally figured out how to use a phone

deweyactgay: wow great job 

carole askin: took you long enough lmaoo

spit fax: Language

carole askin: lol ok

why is that your username uncle d

bignerd: yeah ^

spit fax: Gyro changed it and I don’t know how to change it back

bignerd: oh  **@de-done w your bs**

_ de-done w your bs is online _

de-done w your bs: what do you want

bignerd: :D hii

deweyactgay: hi lenaaaa

carole askin: hey

spit fax: can you change my username back to BestDad

Money bags: ? What does ‘fax’ mean

de-done w your bs: i

fax is gen z’s way of saying facts lmao and okay old man give me a second

spit fax: Can you guys stop using ‘lmao’ like one, language, two you aren’t even laughing

carole askin: DJSK uncle d

_ de-done w your bs, changed spit fax’s username to lAnGuAgE _

bignerd: HJDKNSJ he's gonna throw hands

deweyactgay: bruhh

carole askin: no cap

lAnGuAge: Can you get webby here, please??

de-done w your bs: no

bignerd:  **@webzzy** change uncle donald’s user to bestdad please

_ webzzy is online _

  
  


webzzy: hiii guys and D: okey 

bignerd: heyy

deweyactgay: henlo webs!! 

Money bags: hello Webbigail 

_ webzzy changed lAnGuAge’s username to bestdad _

bestdad: :) thank you

_ catdaddy is online _

  
  


catdaddy: anotheronebitefsthedustyytt wtgvbn wtf

catdaddy: daffy ewers wrong chat

webzzy: :O hi dr gearloose

bignerd: ye hi 

catdaddy: no shut up

bestdad: You shut up

catdaddy: fine 🚶‍♂️

carole askin: damn 

catdaddy: Omgee language louie!!!!! 😱

bestdad: Yeah 

catdaddy: i think you should be able to tell when someone is mocking you, dumbass

bestdad: .

_ bestdad has left the chatroom _

de-done w your bs: oh man 

bignerd: HSJSB i mean it was expected 

moony: 😭 gyro thank u 

catdaddy: coward

carole askin: man doesn’t hold back lmaooo

Money bags: are we not going to add him back? 

moony: fine 

_ moony has added bestdad to the chatroom _

_ bestdad has joined the chatroom _

bignerd: welcome back! 

webzzy: wb :D

_ Violet Sabrewing is online _

de-done w your bs: vIOLET hii

Violet Sabrewing: Hello guys. 

webzzy: :D hi

bignerd: hey 

deweyactgay: omg hi 

carole askin: yo 

catdaddy:  **@moony** go to big kids chat

moony: okay

deweyactgay: eye

there’s a big kids chat 👀 

bestdad: Technically, yes but with how the members act, I wouldn’t consider it one

carole askin: uncle d a savage

blatheringblatherskites: HI DR GEARLOOSE!! 

_ catdaddy has left the chatroom _

blatheringblatherskites: oh :( 

_ moony has added catdaddy to the chatroom  _

bignerd: hi mr crackshell! 

bestdad: Hello

Moneybags: How did it go? 

carole askin: how did what go

moony: hi fen. did they like your song?

deweyactgay: whAT SONG

blatheringblatherskites: I THINK SO 

but i think they also thought it was a joke

_ catdaddy has joined the chatroom _

catdaddy: that’s dumb why would they think it’s a joke

de-done w your bs: why do you care all of a sudden 

catdaddy: what is it a crime now? cause if it was most of this chat would be serving jail time

blatheringblatherskites: hshv 

Violet Sabrewing: Caring is not a crime, Lena where did you get that from? 

de-done w your bs: 

n

no violet gyro and i were being sarcastic 

catdaddy: 🚶‍♂️

Violet Sabrewing: Oh. 

blatheringblatherskites: anyways, i have a date later today

catdaddy: BYE 

catdaddy: invite me back when fenton shuts up

_ catdaddy has left the chatroom _

blatheringblatherskites: :( what did i even do 

moony: don’t worry about it

who’s the lucky girl/guy

Money bags: I feel like it’s obvious why Gyro left

bignerd: ^

deweyactgay: ^

carole askin: ^

de-done w your bs: ^

webzzy: ^ 

Bestdad: ^

moony: ^

Violet Sabrewing: I agree 

webzzy: vi, ^ means you agree w the statement 

Violet Sabrewing: Oh? Okay then. 

moony: yeah lol

blatheringblatherskites: is it cause he hates me?? whfschdkdn 

moony:

i 

oh my god you are such an idiot

blatheringblatherskites: gyro says exactly ^ that 

which just proves my point 

Bestdad: Right, call me when Fenton’s woke. 

deweyactgay: dID HE JUST

bignerd: IDJDH UNCLE DONALD!!

webzzy: HES LEARNING SO FAST

carole askin: omg bro

Money bags: ? 

moony: good job bro

**@blatherinblatherskites** still waiting on the name

blatheringblatherskites: oh oops her names gandra we’ve been together for a two months 

moony: how come i didn’t know,,

carole askin: no one really knew we just speculated 

Money bags: Pretty much. 

blatheringblatherskites: oh 😳 

deweyactgay: where r you going for the date??

blatheringblatherskites: a restaurant 

_ de-done w your bs has added catdaddy to the chatroom _

carole askin: lena 😳 

de-done w your bs: shhh it will be funney

Money bags: Lena 

moony: Lena

bestdad: Lena

bignerd: Lena

Violet Sabrewing: Why are we continuously sending her name? 

blatheringblatherskites: i 

_ mcquack is online  _

mcquack: hiii :>

deweyactgay: omgee hi launchpad

moony: hey

Money bags: Launchpad

bestdad: hi

carole askin: what up

bignerd: :) henlo 

_ catdaddy has joined the chat _

catdaddy: fuck u duckefucidjeufffuckyou 😴

bestdad: there are kids present

catdaddy: 10 year olds know a lot for their age donald 🚶‍♂️

deweyactgay: we’re 11

bignerd: ^

carole askin: ^

webzzy: ^

catdaddy: anyone under 18 is 10 to me 

de-done w your bs: 🚶‍♂️ gyro was 10 for 17 years 

catdaddy: fr 💔

moony: the og 10 year old in college

catdaddy: HAJAH 

catdaddy: 😴 i be intelligent like that 

deweyactgay: couldn’t relate 

carole askin: ^ launchpad tease 

mcquack: what does that mean? 

catdaddy: 💔 do not worry about it you himbo 

webzzy: otp moments

moony: HAHAHAHA

deweyactgay: WEBDHOWBD

de-done w your bs: HFKRJ i support 

catdaddy: no

catdaddy: i don’t support 

catdaddy: but what’s the ship name

bignerd: HISHDH uhhhhh

webzzy: gypad 

catdaddy: THAT SOUNDS 💔💔

mcquack: wait is it between me and gyro??? 

catdaddy: 🚶‍♂️ 

mcquack: aww that's cute i love you too

webzzy: JEKEHSIJDHEJEHEIEBEHSISJDV

catdaddy: thanks, but reconsider 

bignerd: 😭😭 

Violet Sabrewing: I don’t understand what’s going on at the moment. 

catdaddy: idk either bye

deweyactgay: 🚶‍♂️ ok make sure the road works 

de-done w your bs: rOad woRk aHeaD?

carole askin: uhm yeah, i sure hope it does 

webzzy: ekkdb a classic

_ maskedmallard is online _

catdaddy: wow our savior is alive 

maskedmallard: hi to you too

mcquack: hii 

maskedmallard: :U hi 

moony: who r you again

bestdad: Remember drake

moony: DRAKE HDJSHD

moony: hru 

maskedmallard: good? 

catdaddy: are you sure about that

maskedmallard: hsh yeah?? 

deweyactgay: hi drake

maskedmallard: hi :)) 

webzzy: woah i just realized

webzzy: darkwing club, team science, triplets, adventure squad, and lesbi gang all here :))) 

catdaddy: team science 🚶‍♂️

blatheringblatherskites: team science 🚶‍♂️

bignerd: team science 🚶‍♂️

de-done w your bs: juhhhhhhh and this chat is dumb gays

catdaddy: what if im homophobic

de-done w your bs: then suffer

catdaddy: piss droplet

catdaddy: give me admin

de-done w your bs: n o

catdaddy: webby pms

webzzy: oke

deweyactgay: HES GONNA BRIBE HER DHJSKND

carole askin: i mean webby wont fall for it shes smart

_.22 is online _

.22: I’d hope so

bignerd: who are you

Money bags: Mrs. Beakley, surprised you haven’t left the 

Money bags: groupchat?

carole askin: ^ yeah

moony: hiughhuHI

bestdad: Are you having a stroke

_webzzy_ has _ given catdaddy admin _

catdaddy: cool

_ catdaddy has changed moony’s username to pensi _

pensi: NO YOU SWORE NOT TO BRING THAT UP HDUS

catdaddy: no i didnt’

deweyactgay: wth is ‘pensi’

catdaddy: not inappropriate

Money bags: Now we all think it's inappropriate

de-done w your bs: what did gyro even offer

webzzy: :D a bunch of hugs

catdaddy: it was kinda sad how she accepted the offer

mcquack: :C i want a hug from you

catdaddy: that sucks i'm sorry to hear that

deweyactgay: hislmdsa

pensi: off topic but louie u need a haircut dear

deweyactgay: Omg i’ll cut it for him

carole askin: no way dude

catdaddy: ask daffy to cut it for u

pensi: did he get his license

catdaddy: yuh a while ago

carole askin: whooo is daffyyyy

pensi: person

Money bags: actor 

catdaddy: hes like really fucking annoying

catdaddy: sup warner heteros

deweyactgay: and bugs

deweyactgay: WAIT THAT DAFFY?? iconic

pensi: sadly yeah

carole askin: okay i want a haircut mom

pensi: dewey do yo thing

carole askin: nO

**Author's Note:**

> timeline:  
> so id like to explain shit before i add the next chapter,  
> *its 2017 but 2019-2020 memes apply  
> *uhhh same sex marriage legal since 2010 cause fuck it   
> *daffy and bugs are actors  
> *they also hav a daughter  
> *daf bugs and gyro met in 2003 when they were about 13-14 (now 27)  
> *gyro is cat daddy   
> *fenton is taking on the lin manuel role so for the song, it was when lmm performed hamilton (like a raw copy) at the white house 4 the first time  
> *fenton is also currently dating gandra but if you read the relationship tags, they will break up due to, well probably FOWL  
> *022 is beakley's user cause shes agent 22  
> *a bit of gypad moments will occur but its mostly platonic (i do plan on adding a bit of gypad moments to the other fic.)   
> anyways,  
> so sorry the delay of my other fic, ive been writing and rewriting chapters so they stay consistent and so there r no plotbunnies.  
> bhjkds also,,,,,,,,,,, this chat fic is literally based of my friends convos, if ther are plotbunnies dont blam me ill make em explain it in another chpter


End file.
